


Falsehoods

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Manipulation, Nudity, Pon Farr, Screencaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is worried about Spock's latest medical exam. It points to pon farr again, and the good doctor is afraid that the solution to Spock's dilemma may be something he has to consider; another mate. But will the stoic Vulcan accept it or will he deny it's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~

  
McCoy looked at the results of Spock's most recent exam, and he was worried. It was a follow up from Spock's last exam, after his aborted pon farr. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get the stubborn Vulcan to bend to the doctor's wishes but he finally realized he had no choice.   
  
It was two weeks ago that Spock had experienced a change in his normal body chemistry. Everything was out of whack, and he had almost died from it. Thanks to the good doctor's quick wit he had saved the Captain's life and in so doing it had also stopped cold Spock's raging symptoms.   
  
But, what bothered McCoy was the fact that pon farr had a beginning and an end. It started slowly, and would get eventually worse as the days went on. Something had to give, and the goal was to release that pressure. To mate was the only solution to Spock's problem, and it never happened.   
  
Looking at the results again he realized that perhaps it wasn't over.  
  
Spock didn't stay long enough for the results. Perhaps he knew that it was coming back and he didn't want to be seen. McCoy did ask him before he bolted out where he was going, and his only answer was he needed to meditate.   
  
McCoy knew for a fact that meditation wasn't going to get rid of the symptoms. Would he hide again in his quarters or would he take a different route. T'Pring was out the question, so who else could help him if it was true. Could he actually seek out Christine to save him? McCoy had many questions, and no answers.  
  
First thing he needed to do was to let his friend Jim Kirk know what was going on with his first officer. It truly felt like deja vu.   
  
McCoy needed to contact Jim. It was his off duty period, so he could be anywhere. He was not looking forward to telling him the news.


	2. Chapter 2

It's never easy to be the bearer of bad news. As chief surgeon, that task has often been handed to him. How do you go about telling someone that it's life threatening? That you've doubled checked your findings and that there's nothing that can be done. Yes, it isn't easy. But, you can't pretend you didn't see it coming.  
  
Spock didn't mate. They pretty much stated: mate or die. Maybe that's what had been bugging the good doctor, not understanding the outcome.   
  
McCoy thought to himself, remembering that moment, of his best friend fighting the crazed Vulcan, or horny if you like. He wasn't in his usual frame of mind. That 'blood fever' they called it clouded his reason.   
  
'God, if I hadn't been there, or if I hadn't brought my medkit. Jim would have been dead.'   
  
McCoy shuddered at the thought. He tried to refocus his energies at finding something he may have missed.  
  
Doctor McCoy couldn't delay any longer and decided to contact his friend. Maybe Jim could help.   
  
Jim was off duty, perhaps he was in his quarters. McCoy thought that it was the best place to start. He was about to call Jim when Ensign Matahi entered Sickbay. The tall, young man, looked confused as he walked in Dr. McCoy's direction.   
  
"You wanted me, Doctor McCoy?" Matahi asked perplexed wondering why he was summoned.  
  
"No. I didn't ask for you Ensign. Who said that I did?" McCoy asked intrigued.  
  
"Mr. Spock did. I was working out in the main gym when he told me you needed me."  
  
"I said no such thing. That's peculiar. Well, at least I know where Spock is." McCoy thought.  
  
"I don't understand. I thought Vulcans don't lie."  
  
"Yes. That's what I heard as well. I guess...never mind. You may leave. I'll talk to the captain about it."  
  
"All right doctor." Matahi turned towards the exit when he stopped and remembered something.  
  
"Something Ensign?" McCoy asked curiously.  
  
"One thing I forgot to mention. Commander Spock didn't look well. I just thought you should know."  
  
"Thanks Ensign." McCoy replied trying to form a smile.  
  
Matahi was gone and McCoy was even more confused.   
  
'If you're trying to avoid being found Spock, why send someone here. Unless, deep down you want to be found. I really need to speak to Jim.'  
  
McCoy was about to make the call, when of all people, James Kirk entered Sickbay.

 

  
"Jim! Just the man I was looking for."  
  
"Oh, what for? I just came down for those famous pills of yours. I have this annoying headache. I just can't shake. I need something to relieve the pressure." Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to re-direct the pressure elsewhere.  
  
"Going for a workout, I see." McCoy looked at his friend.   
  
The captain had already removed his shirt.  
  
"I find that exercising helps too Bones, and you often tell me, I need to keep in shape. So, I'm following your orders, my good doctor."  
  
"I'm glad that you are. But, Jim..." McCoy's voice betrayed him.  
  
"What's wrong? You usually rib me about my weight. You losing your touch?" Jim smiled, waiting for McCoy to respond with a bit of humor. It didn't happen.  
  
"Jim, I have some bad news." McCoy's voice was filled with sadness.  
  
"Are you ill?" Jim touched McCoy on the arm, not wanting to hear his answer, but giving comfort through touch.  
  
"No..it, it isn't me." McCoy could hardly look Jim in the eye.  
  
"Who is it then? Dammit Bones, don't drag this out. Who's sick?"  
  
"It's Spock. His pon farr is back."  
  
Jim's face turned ashen.

Chapter End Notes:


	3. Falsehoods

  


"Jim. Wake up, Jim. Can you hear me? That's it sleeping beauty." McCoy's voice sounded far away to Jim's ears.   
  
"What?" Jim's voice sounded strange to himself. McCoy was a blur to him as he tried to focus on his friend's face.   
  
"Just so that you know, I didn't wake you up with a kiss." McCoy smiled checking the readings again over the bio-bed used for mostly checking out stamina and endurance. He had wasted no time to find a bed for him, and took the closest one available. There was no explanation for what happened to his friend. James Kirk just fainted.  
  
"What's going on?" Kirk replied as he tried to sit up and felt a hand restraining him.

  
  
"Easy there Jim. Don't get up too quick. You know the next time you faint, warn me that the room is spinning. You've been hiding bonbons in your room or what? Damn, you were heavy getting you on the bed."  
  
"Bonbons, fainting. What, what the hell are you talking about?" Kirk's vision cleared and his voice became demanding.  
  
"You fainted Jim. I actually got a quick physical out of it, though. Got to sneak them in there somehow, you keep avoiding them." McCoy smiled despite Jim's obvious annoyance.  
  
"I beg your pardon? I don't faint. So, I ask again, what the hell happened?"  
  
"Jim, this may be hard to believe, but even the great Captain Kirk can have a fainting spell once and awhile."  
  
"I don't believe you, there must be some..."  
  
"Look Jim, I'm not the one lying in a reclining position. You fainted. Period. The reason though escapes me."  
  
Jim slowly got up to a sitting position. McCoy had removed his boots, making Jim realize that this was not a dream, because he remembered he had walked in sickbay with them.  
  
"I feel better now." To prove it, he got off the bed, and stood on his own two feet.  
  
"Well, just take it easy. Don't want you to having another spell."  
  
"For Pete's Sake doc, I'm not an invalid. Must be some imbalance, perhaps I'm dehydrated, or not enough vitamins in my diet."  
  
"I checked that. You're fine Jim in that regard." McCoy responded, perplexed about the situation as his friend.  
  
"Oh my...Spock. What's wrong with Spock?" Jim's thoughts went to the Vulcan.  
  
McCoy's expression was dour.  
  
"Jim. It isn't good. His pon farr has come back. I'm not sure what stage exactly.."  
  
"I can't believe we've been wasting time talking about me, when we have to hurry and get Spock to Vulcan. Damn you McCoy." Kirk was briskly forgetting about his fainting spell, like it never happened. He went to the computer to ask for a course change, when McCoy stopped him.  
  
"Jim. It won't do any good, and you know it. We're to far away. Besides that, there is no one waiting for him there." McCoy's voice was saddened by the fact that he couldn't do anything to change the present situation.  
  
"There's got to be a way. I can't let him die Bones. I won't." Anger rose from Jim's voice, not directed at his friend, but because of the situation they were in.   
  
"I wish I knew what."   
  
"Where is he now?" Kirk's voice softened a bit.  
  
"Well, as far as I can tell, he's in the gym. Ensign Matahi came into sickbay, saying that I wanted to see him, which wasn't true at all."  
  
"I don't understand, Bones."  
  
"Spock told Matahi that I needed to see him. He lied Jim. At least we know where he is though, the thing is, I got the impression that after his exam, he would hide, and not let anyone know where he was at, until it was too late. But, for to send Matahi..."  
  
"It's like he wants us to find him." Kirk replied pacing sickbay, worry showing in his movements.  
  
"That would be my guess."  
  
"I have to go talk to him. Maybe I can convince him that he needn't die. If he needs to mate, there's plenty of women on the Enterprise that would do it. Unorthodox as it may be, we're talking about his life, and I won't see him dead."  
  
"But, you know Spock, Jim. He'll never go for it."  
  
"He has to. What else is there?" Kirk looked in McCoy's eyes, desperation rose in his voice.  
  
"Where are you going?" McCoy asked as he saw the captain gather his boots, shirt, and towel.  
  
"I have to save him, Bones. He needs my help. I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"Be careful Jim. It won't be easy. Keep me posted."  
  
"I will." Jim exited sickbay moments later, leaving McCoy with his thoughts.  
  
"I know you want to save him, Jim. But, at what cost?"

Chapter End Notes:


	4. Falsehoods

  


James Kirk was worried. He exited sickbay quickly, boots in one hand, and his shirt and towel around his neck, not breaking his stride, he walked briskly towards the turbolift, his goal was far from simple. He needed to find Spock. Of course, many crew members could comment on his attire, but they knew that look of their commander, and just continued to work diligently about their tasks.

The captain had a lot on his mind. He tried not to dwell on the negative, and concentrated on the positive. There was a solution to Spock's problem. He had to mate. That was simple enough. Any male human, would not have a problem, they would have no qualms about rectifying it. Spock being Vulcan, made it more complicated.

The captain was convinced he was going to get through that thick Vulcan hide of his, to let him know that having sex wasn't the end of the world. Well, that was a wrong analogy to use. It would be the end of Spock, if he didn't accept the truth. There had to be someone on board ship that could help him. It was not the norm for a captain to request such a favor from his female crew. Imagine what HQ would say about his solution. What other choice did he have?

He entered the turbolift and the doors closed immediately. He waited a bit before stating his destination. After a minute or so, he ordered the lift to the ship's main gymnasium. Kirk could feel the hum of the lift as it moved. He had to admit his anxiety in all this. What if Spock wouldn't listen? He could be very stubborn, just like himself. Born under the same astrological sign, Aries, he knew what to expect.

"Computer, hold lift." James Kirk's voice was strong, but laced with uncertainty. He could feel sweat building in the hollow of his back and his front. James Kirk had to get a grip. Why the hell did he stop the lift. He had to get to Spock as soon as possible. It was a matter of life and death. Death. His own death came to him, almost a blur. Memories came back, as he remembered that dreadful day on Vulcan.

Spock was trying to kill him, there was no escaping his hatred, his anger, his determination to kill, in order to get T'Pring. Jim remembered Spock's eyes, which had been always warm and inviting, but back then, in the throes of pon farr, he burned, his eyes were flame. He felt nothing, and had one goal in mind.

The captain desperately tried not to relive that moment. He couldn't help remembering the heat from the fire pit and Spock's body on him, his skin felt like an inferno. James Kirk had never been so frightened, for he longer recognized his friend. Spock was a stranger to him.

The last thing he remembered, was when he could feel his throat tightening. Such a horrible feeling not being able to breathe, to fight for a single breath, and to finally black out.

When Jim awoke in sickbay, he had felt confused, thought that he had imagined everything, that it had been a nightmare. Finally, when things had been explained to him, he was relieved, and had thanked Bones for his quick thinking, not wishing to imagine, what could have happened if he had not been there.

Later, when the doors opened to sickbay, he knew. Spock blamed himself for everything, and wanted to suffer for what he had thought he had done. But, when he saw James Kirk alive and well, those eyes which burned with anger and hatred, were of shock and relief. The ebony eyes sparkled with intensity. Jim smiled as he remembered that particular moment.

But, at this moment, Jim wasn't all smiles. Spock needed his help, and he wasn't going to waste time debating with himself. He wiped the buildup of perspiration on his upper lip.

"Computer, resume." The lift started up, once again.

Chapter End Notes:


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Kirk finally arrived to where Spock supposedly had barricaded himself. The gym had been open to anyone who wished to enter, but at this very moment, it was locked. Kirk knew the situation was dire if Spock was locking doors. Jim didn't think twice about what to do next. He override the lock and the door opened. What hit him was a blast of hot air. Spock had changed the environmental controls. Not realizing it, Jim couldn't help but relive that moment on Vulcan all over again. He tried to clear his mind and search for Spock.

He slowly advanced toward the changing rooms. It seemed very quiet, almost too quiet. Jim quickly changed into his gym attire and kept searching. The intercom gave him a start when it started to shriek with that loud piercing whistle. Jim walked slowly to the intercom and pressed the button to activate it.

"Kirk here." Jim announced sweat dripping along his hair line.

"McCoy here Jim. So, any signs of Spock?"

"Not that I can see at the moment doctor. I'll keep you posted."

"All right Jim, but please be careful. If he's going through the blood fever..."

"I know Bones. I'll be careful. Kirk out."  

Just as Jim ended the call he heard a voice near him.

"Spock? Are you there?" Jim asked nervously, sweat dripping down his face and body from the extreme heat.

"I am not surprised that you came Jim. After all this is all my fault, I am to blame in all this." Spock said his voice quiet.

 "Spock, this isn't your fault." Jim replied.

"Perhaps not completely. It is biological, which I seem not to have any control over."

"Don't give up Spock. We'll fight this. I'm sure we'll find a solution. The quicker we do, you'll be back to your old self once again." Jim said, not trying to sound too melodramatic. He walked slowly towards his friend.

"I do not see any alternative. I must mate Jim, or I will die." Spock said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Karracaz for her amazing manips. It worked well with the story.

  


Jim felt Spock's desperation.  He had never thought it possible that Spock would ever give up on anything, but seeing him like this, this would certainly be the first.  How can you convince someone that there was a solution, a light at the end of the tunnel? His friend before him didn't see it that way. He wanted to avoid the scenario at all costs. It wouldn't be easy, Jim was sure of it, but he would not let this situation end in tragedy. Spock was  going to live. He would see to it.

  Spock looked not well. His breathing sounded strained, and his color wrong. He had also lost weight due to his lack of appetite.  He wore the same standard gym apparel as the captain did. Jim could see the Vulcan's ribs as the slightly furred chest heaved as he took in a breath of air. 

 "Spock, please believe when I say there is a solution to this." Jim said as he looked at the Vulcan with pleading eyes.

 Just as Jim could feel Spock's desperation,  Spock could feel Jim's determination in all this. He would not let it go. Perhaps, he thought to himself, it was worth listening to his friend. He owed him that much. Spock looked at Jim, and decided to choose his words correctly.

"I would appreciate your advice, in this matter." Spock said, his voice embarrassingly shy.

"I'm glad you're willing to listen. Now, before we start, do you think it would be possible to decrease the temperature, just a bit?" Jim asked, his hand brushing against his forehead as beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"Forgive me,  Jim. I was unaware that the heat was causing you distress." Spock replied feeling guilty for making his friend uncomfortable.  

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."   Spock slowly walked to the environmental controls and programmed the heat in the room to a more comfortable temperature for his friend.   Jim could feel the heat dissipate moments later. Relieved, Jim let out a breath of air, that he didn't even know he was holding.   

"Much better, thank you." Jim smiled in Spock's direction.  

"You are welcome, Jim." Spock replied.  

"Now, we need to talk about your...situation.  We seem to be dancing around the issue.  I know for yourself, a loss of control is unforgivable. But, like you said, it's biological. You can't prevent it, just like you can't prevent a young boy or girl entering puberty. It has to happen.  I don't believe for one second you wish to die Mr. Spock. " Jim asked directly.  

"No, I do not wish to die." Spock replied his voice barely audible.  

"Good. Now, we start finding that solution."   Jim paced around Spock looking at him from all angles. He had lost weight, the gym pants hung loosely around his waist.

"What do you suggest?" Spock asked, knowing deep down what his solution was.  

"We need to find someone that will save your life. It's that simple."   Spock let out a heavy sigh.  

"It may be simple for you, but it is not for me, Jim."  

"Look, I know sex is not something you...wait!! Are you telling me, you haven't... You never..." Spock could not look at Jim. He turned his back from him,  almost brooding.  

"Well, this could be difficult, but not impossible." Jim said, his enthusiasm growing.  

"Forgive me, Jim.  The subject matter, is not something I can easily discuss."  

"Well, I'm sorry Spock. You're going to have to get over it. Because, my friend, time is of the essence."  

"You do not understand, I may become violent. I will not be able to control."  

"We'll take precautions. Don't worry about it."   

"I must have some compatibility with the individual I shall have intercourse with."  

"Well, how about Christine? She really cares about you Spock. I'm sure..."  

"No. I thought perhaps that she could help me, but I was wrong. She came to me when I was in my cabin while I was experiencing the early symptoms of pon farr two weeks ago. I seriously considered it. She came to tell me that we were heading to Vulcan, and while she relayed the message, her face was wet with tears. I brushed my hand across her face, to console her. As I did, I felt nothing.  There was no mutual connection. I know it would not have worked."

"Maybe this time, it will. Why don't I have a talk with her."  

"No Jim. You cannot order the chief nurse to have sexual relations with me."  

"I can, and I will, if it will save your life." Jim said, his voice loud.  

"Please, leave me. I need to meditate." Spock said.  

"No. I can't let you just stay here in the gym, to meditate. I'm afraid you'll do something else that I'll never forgive myself for." Jim said grabbing Spock by the arm.  

"You believe I would take my own life?"  

"Seriously Spock, I don't know what to believe."  

"Please, Jim. Let me go." Spock asked quietly.   Jim slowly released Spock's arm.  

"You may return to your quarters. On one condition."  

"What is the condition?"

 "You find a sexual partner for your dilemma. If you don't, I will."  


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Chapter Notes:

It's been 7 months since I've updated Falsehoods. Had to find the images I posted to the archives all over again, since they disappeared for some reason. What a tedious task. Anyways, chapter 7 is up.

"You can't be serious Jim. You said that to Spock? What in the blue blazes is the matter with you?" McCoy was furious as he tore into his friend.

  "Bones, calm down. I agree, I shouldn't have phrased it in that particular way." Jim said as he tried to get a word in.     "Your damn right you shouldn't have. Spock's my patient, and to give an ultimatum like that when you know he's suffering. Plus the fact that he's never been intimate with anyone before. You just weren't thinking. It's cruel, it's damn cruel..."  

 

"All right doctor, you made your point!" Jim replied angrily as he cut him off.    Kirk paced his quarters as McCoy watched him. Jim felt anxious and tired from his encounter with Spock. He went to sit on his small bunk to think.   "Look Jim, I didn't mean to get on your case."  

"I know that Bones, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to Spock. I was just so worried about him. He lost weight, and he looked so tired."       "I know. I'm worried about him as well." McCoy said as he came closer to Jim.

  "What are we going to do Bones? He'll die if he doesn't find someone. I don't want him to die."      Dr. McCoy could hear the desperation in his friends voice. But, that wasn't all he could hear. Deep down there was something else hidden in those words uttered by his best friend. There was love there. Jim cared very deeply for Spock and to lose him over this  would hurt him.    It's not like Spock had an incurable disease. There was a solution for his problem. But, the damn Vulcan was stubborn it seemed. He could at least try to help himself instead of hiding.   McCoy thought to himself as he looked at Jim.  It was too bad that Jim wasn't a woman. That would have solved the problem. As McCoy pondered his last statement Jim was staring at him.

  "What are you thinking about Bones? You look deep in thought."   

"It's nothing. I was just thinking it was too bad you weren't a woman. At least he could ask you.  You have that connection. "     Captain Kirk was smiling. The solution was right before him and he hadn't realized it. He was the solution. Who cares if he wasn't a woman. The mutual connection was there. They were a perfect match.  

"Jim, I know that look. You can't be serious. You've never had sex with... have you?"

McCoy asked not sure what the answer would be.   Kirk continued to pace his quarters, but now with determination. There was a solution. He was the solution.

  "No, I haven't. But there's always a first time right? First time for Spock, first time for me."  

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."  

"All I know doctor is that Spock will die if he doesn't find someone to mate with. Can you think of anyone else that could help him?" 

  "No. Unfortunately I can't." McCoy said sadly.

  "Why didn't I think of this before?  This has to work. We can't lose him." Jim walked near the partition grid.        "I still think this is a mistake, but you're right. We don't have much time. You do realize you have a big problem here. How are you going to convince that stubborn pig-headed Vulcan to mate with you?"

  "Spock will come around." Kirk said, trying to sound convincing.

  "I'd like to see that. On second thought, no I wouldn't. Listen Jim, even by some miracle he does agree to this, what happens next?"

  "What do you mean?" Jim asked.  

"Let's say you save him, and Spock lives another day. Have you considered what will become of your relationship afterwards? Having intimate relations changes things, you know that."

  "Look Bones, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. My first priority is to help Spock. So, are you with me or aren't you?" 

  McCoy couldn't help feel the desperation emanating from his friend. Jim was determined to go through this, no matter what. 

  "I'm in." McCoy replied.

  "Good man." Kirk said.  

"Even though I truly believe this is a mistake."  

"You worry too much doctor." Kirk patted McCoy on the back and left his quarters to see Spock.  

McCoy had a terrible feeling about all this. He left moments later.      


End file.
